


Nanami's Blossom

by flamenred



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crush, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamenred/pseuds/flamenred
Summary: In which Nanami discovers her crush on her brother's crush





	

_Her brother is the only man she really wants. All other men are just dregs to her. Leftovers. Parsley._

That’s what everybody thought. That’s what Nanami Kiryuu thought. And it wasn’t entirely false, her heart had never been stolen by any man aside from her brother.

Only now she had found her heart stolen by a female prince.

❀✿❀

Nanami notices that Utena Tenjou had been stopped again in the hallway for her “misconduct”. Yesterday it was indecent dress (wearing the boys’ uniform), and today it’s endangering the students (bringing a monkey to school). Utena had earned herself infamy among Ohtori Academy for bending the rules to her amusement. It’s a wonder that the chairman hadn’t at least suspended her from class yet.

It was none of Nanami’s concern. She never openly supported or oppose deviation from the norm, and frankly it isn’t worth her attention.

At least it wasn’t until it was worth Touga’s. Nanami has never rebuked her brother for his frequent womanizing. It didn’t matter as long as she was the exclusive subject of his familial affection. Touga can sleep around with all the girls in the school, but he can never love them like he loves his dear little sister.

But recently Nanami would find herself glancing out the window, and she would see her brother casually invading the personal space of a certain tomboy, casually running his fingers through her hair and holding her by the waist. She can see him chatting to Utena, probably asking telling her she looked beautiful or asking if she was free on Sunday.

But Utena generally brushed him off; there was even some gossip that she slapped him on occasion.

However Utena received it, Touga continued to chase after her. Nanami doesn’t understand why. Utena isn’t like any of the girls Touga chooses for himself, yet he never misses a chat her up. Maybe it’s just in his nature to flirt with any girl, but there’s something about Utena that’s a bit annoying.

❀✿❀

“It’s rare to see you go to an Ohtori sports game, isn’t it, Miss Nanami? And not to mention this is Utena Tenjou’s game.”

Nanami huffs, but the click of her shoes don’t slow. “What’s that supposed to mean, Keiko?”

Aiko and Yuko exchange wary glances as they walk steadily behind Nanami. _Good job, Keiko. Just question Miss Nanami’s motives. What could go wrong?_

“N-Nothing to take offense to, I promise…!” Keiko’s voice cracks, “Just… You don’t usually evaluate _rivals_ yourself. You usually send one of us to do it, and you’re taking the trouble to see Utena Tenjou for yourself. Is she different from the other girls? Is she really that much of a _threat?_ Not that there’s anything wrong with that! I’m just curious, that’s all!”

Keiko desperately looks to her friends for help, but Yuko and Aiko have a sudden interest in the ground beneath their feet.

The steady click of Nanami’s steps halt; Keiko, Yuko, and Aiko stumble behind her.

“Keiko, you’re a bit talkative today, aren’t you?”

Normally it would be insulting for Utena to be considered her rival. A rivalry implies equal footing, but it should be clear that Nanami has the advantage as the student council president’s precious little sister. There is nobody Touga could love the way he loves Nanami. But could it be true? Her brother promised her since they were children that he would always stand by her and always protect her. However, Touga has been spending more time with women and student council duties lately. And that means less time for her, Touga’s family. Is this just a phase, a temporary state, and soon he will be back to being Nanami’s chivalrous big brother? Or could Utena Tenjou be just the thing to tear the siblings apart for good?

 

❀✿❀

Nanami scoffs at the bleachers filled with squealing and giggling girls (They’re all on their feet anyway, so why take up space on the bleachers?). They all came to see Utena Tenjou, no doubt.

Nanami searches the bleachers for a spot far enough away not to be lost in the sea of people but still close enough to spot Utena.

Luckily, Tanaka, Yamada, and Suzuki offered the perfect seats.

Nanami tries to tunes out the chatter of the crowd and the sticky atmosphere and scan the court for the tomboy. It didn’t take long to find her. Utena stands out against the plainer-looking boys on the team.

Nanami shrieks at the sudden (and deafening) buzz of the scoreboard, and the game begins. The two teams spread about the gym while Utena practically flies across the court on the offensive. The building is filled with the sound of the shouts and shrieks of teenagers and the squeaks of gyms shoes.

Nanami studies Utena’s every movement on the court, looking for a read her personality, a weakness, anything she can use to her advantage.

It’s a bit frustrating how many fans Utena has. She must have fans from both the middle school and high school. Nanami even recognizes girls from her class among the bleachers.

But she can somewhat see why Touga is so fixated on this tomboy. Obviously, Utena stands out in the crowd. Her famously rebellious attitude turns heads, and it doesn’t hurt that her face is attractive as well (Nanami may or may not have spent a bit more time than necessary staring).

The boys on Ohtori’s team are all looking to pass to Utena. Well, that’s a given since her shoots are almost always guaranteed to make it. Utena skillfully snatches the ball, and her sneakers squeak as she shoots for the basket.

Utena is playing with more energy than anybody else, and Nanami loses herself watching Utena play.

She’s watching Utena’s every move. Of course, that was her original plan, to observe and get anything she can turn against Utena. But now she’s watching simply because she can’t not watch. Nanami’s gaze is practically glued to Utena. Her movements are almost mesmerizing. She moves swiftly around the opposing team as if it is hardly any challenge. Utena is playing well with her own team, but somehow the way she moves looks almost independent. With all the passes at Utena, the game is virtually five-against-one. Her steps are light, but still exude heavy confidence. She plays as if she knows the team depends on her, not even in an arrogant way but in a sense of responsibility. She plays as if she knows all eyes are on her.

And they are. At the very least, Nanami’s and the rest of the female student body.

She tracks Utena on the court, and Nanami feels her heart pound in her chest as Utena jumps to score the last point. The ball falls smoothly into the hoop, the scoreboard buzzes, and squealing girls flock off of the bleachers and towards Utena. Nanami breathes a sigh of relief now that she can finally stretch her arms and legs.

Utena Tenjou really is something. How is it that even after playing a basketball game she can still shine so bright? She isn’t even short of breath while accepting congratulations from the schoolgirls. Nanami rolls her eyes when she hears one loudly offer a fresh towel.

“What do you think of that, Miss Nanami?” Keiko scoffed, “That Utena Tenjou seems pretty full of it, don’t you think? She thinks she’s so great just because she can play a little basketball. Pretty annoying, don’t you agree, Ms. Nanami?”

Nanami isn’t even listening enough to tell silence Keiko. Because her attention is stuck on Utena Tenjou.

Utena Tenjou is smiling at her, Nanami Kiryuu, and she’s waving.


End file.
